


Timers

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one has a timer and when it stops you've finally met them,your soulmate. When Robert's car breaks down will a mechanic make his timer stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry didn't really know how to end it hope you like it:)

Robert always hated his timer. The line of numbers on his V line. 28 years that's roughly what it said when he was born. He always resented Andy's as it was about half of his time. And Andy's timer did end, when he met Katie. Robert despised his brother and every time he saw the others name printed on the others wrist it reminded him of how long he'd have to wait till a name popped up on his wrist and his numbers hit zero. That didn't stop Robert from trying to make his numbers go down though. He thought maybe you could change your time, if you found someone you really loved and who loved you back. He started a affair with Katie and he loved her he really did but his timers stayed the same. Well it didn't. On Katie and Andy's wedding day when he got home and undressed he noticed a little black line underneath the row of numbers. He thought that proved what he believed about him and Katie, that he and Katie were meant to be but they weren't. Katie left Andy for Robert but Robert cheated on her. He always cheated on them. Maybe when the numbers hit zero he'll be able to stop cheating on them.

The timer is like a tattoo on your hip that changes you see. It's 5 sets of numbers, the year down to the second. And when those numbers hit zero you've met them. The one, you're soulmate. What did that even mean? Robert thought as he drove down the road. He couldn't believe where he was driving too but he was broke and desperate. Emmerdale was the last place he thought he be going back too. 

Suddenly his car started making noise. Shit. Robert thought as he pulled over. He got out and smoke pored out of the hood. Robert got back in his car and dialled the numbers into his phone. He was glad someone set up a new way for people near Hotten to get a mechanic. You just phone some number and whichever garage is closest to you with get phoned from them to come help. 

Robert sat in his car and lifted up his top a little to see the numbers. It must be them he thought. Who ever was coming to help was his soulmate. He sat and thought about what they might look like and who they might be but his eyes just filled with tears. It was hear it was today. Maybe he thought, maybe today he'll finally feel complete. 

Aaron was at the garage. His timer was going down but who could it be? He lifted his shirt slightly to see the bumpy writing. After Jackson died he hated his numbers even more. His were already different they had a black line underneath them and no one knew why. He's hardly told anyone about it. At school everyone pointed it out when he got changed for PE saying that it means he's cursed or that his soulmate is already dead. He didn't always have it it just popped up one day after he visited his mum in Emmerdale and he didn't know why. You can hardly see it now, he's cut up and down his numbers but they never go away. 

"Oi got a job." Cain says walking up to him so he drops his shirt. "Wait is it your day?" Cain asks realising what Aaron was looking at.  
"Yeah apparently." Aaron says getting the keys out of Cains hand.  
"Well good luck mate." Cain says.  
"Yeah thanks. Where is the job?" Aaron says coldly, gets into the blue pick up and drives to where the job is. Maybe it's them? He thinks. He couldn't help but think it wouldn't be the same as everyone else's. He already had Jackson could he really love someone as much as he loved him or more? Maybe it was even a girl soulmates don't have to be romantic. He remembers a gay friend of his that met their lesbian soulmate when they were both at the police station after getting arrested. They were far from romantic but they were the best friends to each other. Maybe that's what he'd get. A friend. But he already had Adam could he really have a new best friend? He couldn't help his hand sweat as he drove. 

Robert sat worry kicking in. What if it's a man? Robert thought. He'd been with men before but could he really walk around with another man? Could he go back to Emmerdale with a man on his shoulder? Everyone thought he was straight but he knew no one could change who there soulmates were. He knew plenty of men with male soulmates and no one gave a toss. He just tried to calm his breathing. What if no one came he thought. What if the mechanic got stuck in traffic or the universe didn't plan for his own car to break down? He lifted up his shirt again. 00:00:00:5:54. Fifteen minutes and fifty four seconds to go. No more years or days or hours just minutes. 

Aaron drove trying to keep his mind on the road and his heart rate down. Was this really it? Really the day? He could see black smoke coming from round a bend over the trees. This is it. He drove round the corner and saw a blue car on the lay-by. He pulled up behind them and sat there as a tall blonde man got out of his car. Aaron hopped out of his own car and walked towards them. Wow. Aaron thought. This man was probably the most beautiful man he'd ever met and he couldn't help a tear fall onto his cheek. The other mans eyes were watering and a smile spread on his face as he walked to Aaron.  
"Hi." The man said.  
"Hi." Aaron said in return. Robert moved his hand to the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it up slowly. He stopped and his breathing stopped too when he saw the look on the mans face. Shit maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's just a mechanic and nothing else or he is my soulmate but the black line disgusts him like it seems to everyone else. But then Robert looked in his eyes and the man smiled and cried lifting up his own shirt.  
The mans numbers were at zero and right underneath then was a black line. And Robert chocked on his own emotions and stepped back dropping his shirt, unable to stop himself from crying. Aaron too cried and stepped closer to the man grabbing his face. He looked his face up and down and smiled.  
"It's you. Your my soulmate." The man just nodded and lent in to kiss Aaron. Which Aaron was happy to return. 

The rain started to pore as soon as their lips touched but they didn't care. They just stood there kissing, feeling the other for the first time, and something inside them told them they were home. They laughed when they broke apart, smiling at each other before stepping away.  
"I'm Aaron by the way."  
"Robert."  
"Hi Robert. It's nice to meet you."  
"You don't know how long I've waited to meet you Aaron." Aaron couldn't help his shy smile.  
"Do you want me to put your car on the truck?"  
"Yeah alright." Robert said eyes filling again.  
"You sit in the truck it's poring down with rain." Robert nodded and got in the truck. He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in and laid back against the seat. Aaron climbed in the seat next to him but they didn't speak as Aaron got his car ready and they drove off. Robert was the first to speak as they drove.  
"So where do you live then?" Robert said not really knowing what to say.  
"I live in a pub with my mum in Emmerdale." Aaron said.  
"The wool pack?!" Robert said sitting up straighter.  
"Yeah you know it?"  
"My step mum owns it or used to own it at least."  
"Diane?" Aaron asked.  
"Please don't say you're some long lost son of hers or something. My soulmates my step brother that's not odd at all." Aaron smiled.  
"No my mums Chas Dingle. She owns half the place now."  
"Your a Dingle." Robert says and shakes his head.  
"Oi. Your a Sugden by the sounds of it so don't go dissing my lot if you don't want me dissing yours." Robert laughed and lent his head back.  
"The wedding." Robert said sitting up.  
"What?"  
"Andy's and Katie's. I met you then. You were with Chas and that's the day the line came." Aaron smiled, the mystery of the black line had finally been solved, they had met they just weren't ready to be soulmates, and Aaron had to focus not to cry again. 

Aaron parked outside the garage and when they got out they fell into each other's arms. Robert hugged the younger man and kissed his head. Aaron hugged him back and buried his face in his chest. Cain stepped out of the garage and smiled seeing Aaron and a man hugging in the now light rain.  
“Found him then.” Cain says in a kind voice, something Aaron isn’t used too.  
"Yeah I found him." Aaron says unwrapping himself from Robert.  
"Alright Cain?" Robert says in a small voice.  
"You've got to be kidding." Cain said realising it was Robert, but he just shook his head and laughed kindly. "Match made in heaven you two." Cain said walking back to the garage. And they were. 

Everyone was a little shocked when Robert walked into the wool pack and Vic ran and hugged him before she noticed Aaron standing behind him smiling and staring at Robert. He pulled away and looked at her wrist.  
"Adam?" He smiled making it clear what he was looking at.  
"Yeah we got married last month I wish you were here." She smiled, Diane came round from behind the bar while Andy and Katie just sat at their booth bitterly. Vic noticed black writing on Robert's wrist and turned his wrist over. She looked at him shocked before smiling and looking to Aaron before back to him.  
"You're kidding." She smiled.  
"No." He said with a massive grin and Andy stood up to go see.  
"What?" Diane asked but was more confused when Vic turned over Aaron's wrist. Suddenly it hit Diane what was happening when Victoria squealed in happiness and hugged Aaron.  
"What's going on?" Andy asked standing next to Diane. Vic stepped away and Robert grabbed Aaron's hand softly before saying.  
"I've finally got my soulmate."


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little awkward getting to know the person that's apparently your soulmate. Especially both of your families are sat at the bar in front of you watching.

Chas was a little shocked to say the least when she got back to the pub to find Aaron with a mans arm draped around him, let alone Robert Sugden's. She walked over to the collection of people standing at the bar, Vic, Andy Adam, Diane, and Katie stood at the bar talking.  
"Um." Chas started. "What's he doing back? She said to Diane as she joined the group. "And whys his arm around my son?" 

Robert and Aaron where at the booth at the back of the pub and could see the 6 of them talking about them.  
"So this is a bit awkward." Robert smiled, though it wasn't really. He felt so at home next to Aaron he didn't know if anything could ever be awkward agin with him by his side.  
"Soooo." Aaron said. "Want to get to know each other?" He said still not really knowing what he's doing. Robert could see the group at the bar looking over to them every so often. Chas didn't look to happy but she hadn't come over and chucked him out get.  
"I don't know um. I know who was the first person you went out with?" Robert said trying to find something out about Aaron but his mind was blank and he kept worrying about saying something wrong and losing his soulmate for ever. But when Aaron looked uncomfortable he knew he'd already said something wrong.  
"Ok then." Robert said trying to think of something else to say but he got distracted when both Chas and Paddy that had just come into the pub turned round quickly to look at them and heard mumbled whispering. He laughed slightly and turned to look at Aaron who was shaking his head at the pair.  
"You know Paddy well then?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah he's like a dad to me." Aaron said.  
"How's that then?"  
"When I first moved back here him and mu mum dated. Then they broke up and I stayed with him." Now here was finally a conversation. Aaron told Robert all about getting kicked out of his house all the way to after he came out but he kept Jackson out of it as much as he could not wanting to scare Robert off. He felt so a home with Robert he felt he could tell him anything but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't if he didn't want him to run a mile.

Chas was sitting at the bar.  
"I'll just go give them a refill." She said starting to stand up but Paddy pushed her back down.  
"Leave them to it." He said.  
"Yeah but..."  
"Yeah but no Chas." he said and she huffed.  
"So do you think he's changed much?" Andy asked.  
"Well his soulmates a man so." Katie said.  
"And?" Vic said crossing her arms.  
"Nothing. Just wouldn't want to be in Aaron's shoes." She said and that just made Chas worse.  
"I should check on them." Chas said.  
"Pet. Leave them to it." Diane said. "They seem to be getting on well now." She said noticing how their actually speaking now. Chas looked round agin for the third time and saw them talking. She also saw Robert's hand on Aaron's leg and couldn't help getting a little angry.

 

After a little while Aaron came up to the bar to get another round.  
"So how's it going?" Chas asked.  
"Alright." He replied.  
"Alright." She repeated nodding her head. "Just alright or? What you talking about? Do you..."  
"Mum." Aaron said. But then a smile spread across his face she hadn't seen for a long time. "It's going alright." He smiled nodding his head and biting his lip.  
"Good." She smiled. "You sit down I'll bring the drinks over."  
"Mum."  
"No no I'll get you two a packet of chips or two as well." Aaron reluctantly walked away and sat next to Robert again.  
"You're mum bringing the drinks over?" Robert asked a little bit scared of Chas scaring Aaron off of him.  
"Yeah." Aaron said and laughed at the slightly scared expression on Robert's face.  
"What?" Robert laughed. "I don't want her making you not like me."  
"Why would she do that" Aaron asked. Robert huffed out a long moan.  
"I... I've changed a lot since I left this place alright." Robert said. "I don't want you hearing about the person I used to be. Not from them anyway."  
"Ok." Aaron nodded. He understood, he really did. He knows what it's like for people to think you're still the person you used to be.  
"What were you like?" Aaron asks as his mum puts their drinks down and smiles.  
"Having a good time." She asks, her eyebrows unsettlingly high on her face.  
"Yeah." Aaron says and Robert doesn't speak. Chas walks away, repeatedly looking back as she does, and sits at the bar again.  
"So?" Aaron asks. "What were you like?"  
"I'm sure you must of heard something's about me."  
"I want to hear them from you."  
"Bad stuff? I slept with Katie when she was with Andy, cheated on Katie when she left him for me, helped cover up the fact we were in a hit and run that killed are head teacher, by we I mean me, Andy, Katie and a few other friends that are now... Dead or I don't even know where. So yeah there's a few stuff people could say about me."  
"Well there's a few things people could say about me." Aaron said looking into the mans eyes. Robert smiled looking at the beautiful man beside him.  
"How did I get a soulmate so beautiful?" Aaron looked down and shook his head. "Hay." Robert said putting a hand on Aaron's chin to lift up his head. He couldn't help himself then and though he knew Aaron's and his family's where watching he kissed Aaron again. "You better get used to me calling you beautiful." Robert said. "Cuz I'm never gonna stop." He smiled.  
"Well then I'll have to keep kissing you to make you shut up then won't I." Aaron said kissing him again.  
"I want to get to know you Robert Sugden. More then these lot know you. I know it's gonna take time but we'll get there."  
"I know." Robert smiled and went to kiss him again before they heard Vic cough to try and get their attention.  
"Food?" She asked holding two plates out.  
"Didn't just cough on them did ya?" Aaron asked smiling.  
"No but I might if you two keep snogging."  
"Oi." Robert said and he kissed the side of Aaron's head. Vic left them to it and they talked till closing time about everything and nothing. 

"So." Robert said. "Can I? I mean... I've got no where to go. Could I stay?"  
"Yeah." Aaron said and kissed him again, long and deep before Chas said.  
"Han't you got a room for that?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." Aaron said holding Robert's hand as they walked through to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you like it. This is just a happy little fic I'm writing because I'm writing quite a few sad ones that I should be posting soon (sorry:)


	3. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron sleep together for the first time.

Aaron walked into his room followed by Robert who looked a little nervous.  
"You um.." Aaron started. "Done this before? With a man I'm mean... I heard you were straight..."  
"Yeah. I...I have." Robert says after closing the door. "Guessing you have."   
"Yeah." Aaron smiles. Robert has a flirtatious smile on looking at Aaron.  
"Soo. Any preferences?" Robert asks. "Top? Bottom? Kinks?"   
"No. No preferences." Well there were a few things Aaron liked but he could see that Robert was much more nervous then he was letting on so didn't want to get into any conversations. "You?" Aaron asked and Robert shook his head walking closer to him. 

Robert kissed him lightly, holding his face with his hands, and Aaron deepened the kiss. Robert pulled Aaron's shirt over his head and Aaron kissed him deep again before he remembered his scars and wanted his shirt back. He pulled away gently and Robert knew what it was about when he looked down and saw them properly for the first time. Robert gently put a hand on them and lifted Aaron's face up with the other.  
"You can keep your shirt on if you want. I don't mind. I don't mind either way Aaron. But I want to get to know your body, all of it, and if that takes time I'll wait."   
Aaron laid his hand over Robert's on his chest and kissed him again pulling him in with his other hand. He wanted Robert to see all of him, all the good parts and all the ones he's tried to fix again.

When Aaron pulled off Robert's top Robert knelt down on the floor and started to undo Aaron's jeans. He kissed the skin as it was exposed and Aaron held the back of Robert's head. His trousers dropped to the floor and Robert slowly pulled down his black boxers then stood up slowly. They kissed again and Aaron undid Robert's jeans letting them fall. Robert stepped away and pulled down his boxers and Aaron couldn't help smile. Robert gave him a what? look before Aaron walked to him and lightly ran his fingers along the row of zeros on Robert's chest.  
"I still can't believe it." Aaron whispers but he can see something unsure in Robert's eyes. "What?" Aaron asks.  
"I'm still not sure I'm good enough for you." Robert says honestly.   
"Well the universe says you are." Aaron says before kissing him again. Still kissing, Robert walks them to the bed then turns them so he's under Aaron as he pulls him down.   
"Where's..." Robert says between little kisses but Aaron's already got the lub and a condom in his hand. They explore each other's bodies as Aaron moves in and out of Robert and leaves red marks on his shoulder.

After they had sex they laid wrapped in each other's arms all night till the light came through a gap in the curtains and woke Robert. He looked to the man asleep in his arms, his head on his chest, and was filled completely with a love he never felt before. Is this what it's like? ,he thought, To find your soulmate, to be completely and utterly in love? To feel whole and wanted? If it is ,he thought, I'm never going to let him leave my arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a happy little fic I'm writing and if anyone has ideas of what could be in more chapters please feel free to comment and tell me:) really hope you like this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumbler as the same name feel free to come say hi:) I love reading people's comments so feel free to leave one.


End file.
